ggenfandomcom-20200213-history
SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Stage: Zeta Gundam 2
Zeta Gundam Stage 2: ジャブローの大地 ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed *All guest units escape to the Audhumla with Reccoa Lose Conditions: *Master unit destroyed *All player units destroyed *Any guest unit is defeated *Fail to escape after 11 turns Haro Rank Quota: *Normal: 4140 *Bronze: 10360 *Silver: 18660 *Gold: 29030 *Platinum: 41470 ---- Player Units: Player Team M''' Hyaku Shiki - Quattro Bajeena Gundam Mk-II (Flying Armor) - Kamille Bidan '''Player Reinforcements 1: ''-Trigger: All enemies defeated or Kamille or Quattro enter the hatch'' Audhumla - AEUG Officer Rick Dias (Red) - Apolly Bay *Rick Dias (Red) - Roberto Player Reinforcements 2: ''-Trigger: 8 turns remaining'' Gundam Mk-II (Flying Armor) - Kamille Bidan ---- Enemy Units: Big Tray - Federation Officer *Guncannon II - Federation Soldier **Guntank II - Federation Soldier **Guntank II - Federation Soldier Marasai - Jerid Messa *Hizack - Federation Soldier *Hizack - Federation Soldier Hizack (Federation) - Federation Soldier *Hizack (Federation) - Federation Soldier *Hizack (Federation) - Federation Soldier GM Sniper Custom - Federation Soldier GM Sniper Custom - Federation Soldier Saberfish - Federation Soldier *Saberfish - Federation Soldier *Saberfish - Federation Soldier Saberfish - Federation Soldier *Saberfish - Federation Soldier *Saberfish - Federation Soldier Saberfish - Federation Soldier *Saberfish - Federation Soldier *Saberfish - Federation Soldier Saberfish - Federation Soldier *Saberfish - Federation Soldier *Saberfish - Federation Soldier Bunker - Federation Soldier Bunker - Federation Soldier Bunker - Federation Soldier Bunker - Federation Soldier Bunker - Federation Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 1: ''-Trigger: All enemies defeated or Kamille or Quattro enter the hatch'' Marasai - Jerid Messa *Hizack (Federation) - Federation Soldier *Hizack (Federation) - Federation Soldier Hizack (Federation) - Federation Soldier *Hizack (Federation) - Federation Soldier *Hizack (Federation) - Federation Soldier GM II - Federation Soldier *GM II - Federation Soldier *GM II - Federation Soldier GM Cannon - Federation Soldier *GM Cannon - Federation Soldier *GM Cannon - Federation Soldier Zaku Tank - Federation Soldier *Zaku Tank - Federation Soldier *Zaku Tank - Federation Soldier Zaku Tank - Federation Soldier *Zaku Tank - Federation Soldier *Zaku Tank - Federation Soldier Bunker - Federation Soldier Bunker - Federation Soldier Bunker - Federation Soldier Bunker - Federation Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 2: ''-Trigger: 9 turns remaining, Enemy Turn'' GM Cannon - Federation Soldier *GM Cannon - Federation Soldier *GM Cannon - Federation Soldier GM Cannon - Federation Soldier *GM Cannon - Federation Soldier *GM Cannon - Federation Soldier Saberfish - Federation Soldier *Saberfish - Federation Soldier *Saberfish - Federation Soldier Saberfish - Federation Soldier *Saberfish - Federation Soldier *Saberfish - Federation Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 3: ''-Trigger: 7 turns remaining, Enemy Turn'' Hizack (Base Jabber) - Federation Soldier *Hizack (Base Jabber) - Federation Soldier *Hizack (Base Jabber) - Federation Soldier Hizack (Base Jabber) - Federation Soldier *Hizack (Base Jabber) - Federation Soldier *Hizack (Base Jabber) - Federation Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 4: ''-Trigger: 4 turns remaining, Enemy Turn'' Guncannon II - Federation Soldier *Guntank II - Federation Soldier *Guntank II - Federation Soldier GM Sniper Custom - Federation Soldier GM Sniper Custom - Federation Soldier GM Sniper Custom - Federation Soldier GM Sniper Custom - Federation Soldier GM Sniper Custom - Federation Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 5: ''-Trigger: 2 turns remaining, Enemy Turn'' Hizack (Federation) - Federation Soldier Hizack (Federation) - Federation Soldier ---- Strategy: Bring units with large movement ranges and preferably air terrain ratings because movement is pretty annoying on this map. The enemies themselves are fairly weak, but you'll find that the real difficulty is in stretching yourself thin within the time limit. Start by wiping out all of the enemy forces on the map. The next phase of the stage will being automatically if all enemies are destroyed or if Kamille or Quattro enter through the hatch, so make sure that you're ready and your units are in position beforehand because you'll be working on limited time. Kamille will disappear but reappears later. Leave one group at the right entrance while the rest of your units begin from the top-left corner of the map. Your right group should split up here, some going in and some waiting at the surface. Have the group that enters clear out the enemies and make its way to the other side of the map. Your left group should do the same thing, split into two with one group going inside to clear out the enemies and the other waiting on the surface. (Kamille is capable of defeating all of the enemies himself, but it's a waste of EXP.) With 9 turns remaining, Enemy Reinforcements 2 appear north of the Audhumla at the very top of map. Have the left surface group defeat them and then head south to the Audhumla to begin destroying the bunkers. Kamille appears at the beginning of the next turn. He should weaken enemies inside Jaburo for your own units to kill and pick up Reccoa before heading to the surface. With 7 turns remaining, Enemy Reinforcements 3 appear along the east side of the map. Let your right surface group take out any that don't immediately move towards the Audhumla before heading over to the other side of the map to join up with the other surface group. Continue mopping up and advancing with your units. With 4 turns remaining, Enemy Reinforcements 4 appear to the north and south of the Audhumla. They won't immediately move, so if your units aren't ready yet then you have a tiny bit of leeway. Continue bringing in any distant units and surround the Audhumla to protect it while destroying the enemies. With 2 turns remaining, the final group of enemy reinforcements appear just east of the Audhumla. At this point all that remains is to finish up the map. Category:SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Category:Stages